User blog:DreamingOfDragons72x2/Logical Dragon Summary - Boulder and Strike
Next post in the Logical Dragon Summary! Just to clarify a bit. The dragons' faces are designed around a sound-and-smell cone, with the nose at the very tip and ears all around the other end. Eyes complete the picture and widen the cone. Oh, and we can't forget dental work! All ''dragons, even the ones that are like Toothless, have fifty teeth: 12 on each side of each jaw, and two teeth right at the end of the muzzle. Those two teeth are constantly mistaken for horns, but they are actually modified from the incisors - sometime in the past, the dragons adapted so that there would be a gap in their teeth to avoid biting their regularly-flicking tongues and also to avoid the pain of blasting their incisors out with their firebreath. Those two front teeth are the first teeth a dragon has when it hatches (you guessed it, the egg teeth!). '''Boulder' Both of the Logicals that fit here are superb diggers when compared to their flying skills. They're both a little over three tons, and both have more power than speed. First up is the one most like the Gronkle in a given situation, and this is also the first to actually have a name: The Grubeln. This guy caps out in power; he's like a juggernaut. His stats are 41-all, except for Earth which is 95. He's a little slow and a lot clumsy when he's not digging, and he tends to walk around like a crocodile with his chin on the ground because of how high his eyes are. He can't fold his talons up tight even when he's flying; they're too big. The only time he won't eat rabbit is when there is no rabbit. Spitting venom and tailspikes are rather heavy, almost solid - except for two breeds. One doesn't have spitting venom and, like the Gronkle, eats rocks and dirt to make a projectile weapon. The other can dig in reverse and makes noise with its tail when it does so. The other dragon in this category doesn't have a name yet; not a proper one. It's the slowest and least agile anywhere. Its stats are 59-all, except for Flying which is 5. However, it can get off the ground for short bursts: when it folds its wings up tight, and then snaps them open again as it jumps, it can make an explosion that makes the air above it much lighter than the air below. It then holds its wings level and glides. That isn't true flight, though, and you're a lot more likely to find it on or under the ground or underwater. It would rather starve than eat poultry. Breeds: Hooded, Hackled, Spitting, Spiny, Arctic, Vulkan Strike "Every dragon in this class has blazing speed, vice-like jaw strength, and extreme intelligence." Well, my two Logicals have the speed covered; they fly much better than they dig. They don't necessarily have the vice-like jaws, since as a group they have very little raw power. As for the extreme intelligence...well, their stance on land looks like they think very highly of themselves. They are the same size as the Boulder dragons. The first one has essentially no raw power. Stats 59-all except for Tunneling at 5, it does have a way to dig: it folds its talons up tight and drops from the sky, and whips them open right at impact. Boom - instant hole. The size of the hole depends on how high the dragon is dropping itself from. It also can dig trenches in soft earth by stooping down and pulling up close enough to scorch the ground. It would rather starve than eat rabbit. Breeds: Hooded, Rattling, Swamp, Spiny, Arctic, Vulkan The second is the fastest known. Its stats are 41-all except for Flying at 95. I think you can guess why its eyes are so low on its head: it's the baddest thing in the sky, so why look up? That, however, is why it holds its head up so high when it's on land - so that it can see what is on the same level as itself. It can't fold its wings down tight even when trying to dig; they're just too large. The only time it won't eat poultry is if there is no poultry to eat. Venom and spikes are very light, except for the two that are lacking. One, like the Thunderdrum, attacks with a concussive soundwave in lieu of spitting venom. The other can fly in reverse, whistling with its tail. Last two classes for the Logicals tomorrow, I think. Category:Blog posts